Karim Rekik/import
| image = | fullname = Karim Rekik | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Den Haag | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Centre back | currentclub = Manchester City | clubnumber = 19 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = | clubs = | caps(goals) = () | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Karim Rekik (born 2 December 1994) is a Dutch footballer of Tunisian descent who currently plays for Manchester City. Early life Rekik's father was born in Tunisia and his mother is a Dutch primary school assist teacher. Club career Manchester City Rekik signed for Manchester City from Feyenoord in the summer of 2011, and made his debut appearance for the first team in the Dublin Super Cup in pre-season. He made his official first team debut for Manchester City on 21 September 2011 against Birmingham City in the third round of the League Cup, coming on as a substitute for Wayne Bridge in the last 12 minutes of the game. He also made a late substitute appearance in the fourth round of this competition against Wolverhampton Wanderers at Molineux. Portsmouth (loan) On 22 March 2012, it was confirmed that Michael Appleton was to take Luca Scapuzzi and Rekik on a month's loan at Portsmouth. He made his debut for Portsmouth on 27 March, in a 2–0 home win against Hull. This was also Rekik's first senior league appearance in club football. Unlike Scapuzzi, Rekik became a regular starter as Portsmouth struggled to fight relegation. He was an ever-present figure in the Portsmouth defence as the league came to an end. Nevertheless, Pompey were relegated at the end of the season. Return to Manchester City Rekik returned to Manchester City at the end of the 2011/12 season. He would go on to start in his Premier League debut, in a 1–0 win, at home to Reading on 22 December 2012. Blackburn Rovers (loan) On 15 February 2013, it was confirmed that Rekik would join Blackburn Rovers until the end of the season. The move reunited Rekik with former Portsmouth boss Michael Appleton. PSV Eindhoven (loan) On 8 July 2013, it was confirmed that Rekik would join PSV Eindhoven on loan for the 2013-14 season, wearing number 3. Rekik is now a regular starter at PSV and has already played in the Champions League play-off. He scored his first Eredivisie goal for PSV on 7 December in a 2-6 home defeat to Vitesse. International career Rekik made his debut for the Netherlands national football team in a 2-0 friendly defeat to France at the Stade de France 6 March 2014. In May 2014, he was named in manager Louis van Gaal's provisional 30-man squad for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Career statistics :Statistics accurate as of last match played on 3 May 2014. International :Statistics accurate as of 5 March 2014. External links * Voetbal International profile *Holland U16 stats at OnsOranje *Holland U17 stats at OnsOranje *Holland U19 stats at OnsOranje Category:1994 births Category:Players Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Portsmouth F.C. players Category:Blackburn Rovers F.C. players Category:PSV Eindhoven players Category:Dutch footballers Category:The Football League players Category:Premier League players Category:Eredivisie players Category:Netherlands international footballers